Shattered Glass
by Ssg998
Summary: What if someone was there to save Rin? What if someone was there to help Team Minato? The story of Kakashi Hatake, with a new character embedded within.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! I rewrote Shattered Glass (the old one). Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Kakashi was late.

Sakumo leapt from tree to tree, searching through the thick green forest for any sign of the silver haired five-year-old boy.

There was none.

Kakashi was _never late_ , especially not for dinner. Something was wrong.

Something was very wrong.

* * *

Putting down his kunai, five-year-old Kakashi Hatake, child of Sakumo Hatake, and an acclaimed genius dispelled the Shadow Clone he had been sparring with. The training grounds were eerily silent, devoid of the usual gentle sounds of birds chirping and animals scurrying among the thick undergrowth, which now crunched with the occasional footstep. Looking around warily, he raised he kunai in a protective position once more.

There were people crouched in the bushes, surrounding him, hiding silently.

"Show yourself!" his five-year voice yelled, surprisingly steady despite being surrounded by ninjas.

Silence.

Then, slowly, five, six, seven Konoha Jonins stepped from the undergrowth.

"Surrender, and we won't hurt you. Yet." One of them growled.

Kakashi stared at the seven Jonin, then slowly raised his hands up into the air, a sign of defeat. As they started to approach him, he began to weave signs at a speed too fast for the human eye to see, going through one sign after another until the jutsu was ready.

"Earth Style: Mud Wave Jutsu!" he yelled. The ground began shaking, and Kakashi turned and ran as the Jonin behind him stumbled and yelled out in outrage and surprise. Then, the world went black.

* * *

When Kakashi woke up, the first thing he noticed that his mask was missing. The next, he was naked but for a pair of pants. The third, that his hands were chained to the ceiling so that his feet barely grazed the ground. A rag was stuffed in his mouth, a cloth tied around his head so he could not spit it out, a blindfold tied tightly around his eyes.

"Finally woken up, little Hatake?" A voice hissed. A cool kunai was touched to his stomach, and Kakashi shuddered. "You might wonder why I'm doing this." A dark laugh. The knife slowly was traced up, toward his ribs. "My wife was tortured and killed by enemy ninja… because your _father_ could not obey _simple rules._ " The knife reached his ribs, paused, then continued up. "I am going to make you scream…" the knife reached his neck. "I am going to make you beg for mercy…" the knife stopped. "I am going to make you beg for death…"

The blade dug into Kakashi's flesh, and dragged down. Kakashi screamed.

* * *

Sakumo's eyes burned, his body felt leaden and weighed down. But he continued to search. Six days, Kakashi had been missing. Six days, without rest or food he had searched. Six days, he had been weighed down with guilt.

This was his fault.

His damned fault, that Kakashi had been kidnapped.

That mission, that _damned mission_! Anyone, _anyone,_ could have Kakashi in their grasp. He could be going to pain, _torture_ , and it was Sakumo's fault. His son, his only remaining family, was gone. Missing.

Black dots gathered at the corners of his vision, and he rapidly attempted to blink them away. Instead, he felt the ground surging toward him. Then, nothing.

* * *

He woke up and sat up stock straight, then collapsed back down as he almost lost consciousness. Again.

"Kakashi..." he softly moaned, his voice hoarse and rough.

"Water, first. Then Kakashi," a sweet voice answered. A glass of water was placed at his lips, and he drank greedily, vision clearing with each sip. Before him, on the ground, sat a young child. Five, at the most. She had porcelain white skin, hair wrought of night, and eyes shining silver. She was wearing Chuunin gear, however, and had a leaf headband on. **(Basically Kakashi's gear when he was in Team Minato, but black.)** Behind her was sheathed a long katana, and she had a weapons pouch strapped to her leg.

She was five.

"Are you a ninja?" He asked, sitting up again and staring at her skeptically. In response, she whipped out a kunai and threw it at him, slicing off a single hair. A shuriken then proceded to slice the hair in half, the kunai pinning the shuriken to the nearest wall. "Do you know any jutsu?"

In response, she pointed at his body, where there had been several cuts from sharp branches and stones as he grew clumsier by the day. But now, they were gone. Vanished, as if they had never been there.

"Healing jutsu?"

"And elemental Jutsu." Sakumo stared at her in amazement.

"But, you're five!"

"Your son's not the only genius."

Staring at the girl in amazement, Sakumo attempted to get up. Instead, his body decided to collapse back down onto the bed. _Damn it, damn it!_

"Kakashi. Kakashi's missing."

"I know, Sakumo-san. I'm going to look for him." The girl told him, placing a small pouch of soldier pills in her pouch.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not. You are going to _stay in bed._ "

"I'm coming with you!"

"No, you're not." Sakumo struggled up, then collapsed onto the hard wooden floor with a cry of pain.

"You're too young," he protested. The girl turned around to glare at him, then she flashed out of sight and appeared next to him.

"I'm going to _show you_ what I can do," she told him, then she grabbed a leather book from her pouch and handed it to him. He opened it. Inside were complicated Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Dojutsu he did not recognize. Unknown and new Taijutsu moves.

"You can't possibly know all of this."

"I do."

"I'm coming with you," Sakumo replied, grabbing a soldier pill from his pouch. She was by his side in an instant, and a light blue drink was suddenly poured into his mouth, which she wrenched open. She clamped her hands over his mouth and nose, and Sakumo felt his head growing light, his vision going dark.

"What's your name?" he asked, speech slurred.

"Rose Kinshinki."

Then, she vanished.

* * *

The pain was neverending.

Burning, tearing, ripping through him.

His voice was hoarse from screaming and begging, but it was the only thing he heard as he was forced to lie on a bed of shuriken, too weak to resist.

He could not remember his own name.

He could only remember pain.

* * *

Even from the outside, Rose could smell the tang of blood coming from the discrete concrete building, located in the border between the Leaf and the Sand. Being a child, it had taken her from dawn to dusk to reach this place, where Kakashi Hatake was being kept. Now, it was nearly ten in the night, and Rose was part of the darkness, creeping toward the concrete door. The entrance was guarded by six guards, each standing stock straight, alert and ready to attack.

Rose's shuriken darted out, coated with a paralyzing poison bought from Konoha. Stalking past the door, Rose heard the slither of steel drawn from it's sheath and whirled around, katana out. Steel met steel with a loud clang, her enemy, a full-grown Sand Jonin, was facing her, a maniac gleam in his eye. Although Rose was skilled, her opponent was experienced, and much larger. Slowly, she was being forced backwards toward a wall, until her katana shattered as it met the blade of the Jonin. Ducking under his legs, she started to weave hand signs.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" She yelled, and a ball of flame enveloped the man. When the flame cleared, Rose's opponent was laying face down, burned to a crisp. Guilt tugged at her heart, but she pushed it away and continued into the building.

Then, she heard the screaming. Not the screaming of a man, or a woman, but of a child, hoarse and raw. Kakashi.

Following the sound of torture, she strode down into the dark dungeons, a being of the shadows.

* * *

Sakumo woke up with a start. It was about eleven, the moon outside almost directly overhead. Sitting up abruptly, he swallowed a soldier pill and stood up, summoning Pakkun.

"Whatcha want?" Pakkun asked sleepily. "It's the middle of the night." Sakumo picked up the kunai she had thrown at his hair and held it up to Pakkun's nose.

"Can you scent a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Take me to her," Sakumo ordered Pakkun. Standing and stretching, Pakkun and Sakumo headed into the forest toward the direction of the Leaf-Sand border.

* * *

It was about two in the morning.

After waiting for four painful hours for Kakashi's current torture to stop, crouched in a corner in the shadows of the corridor, Rose was standing on tiptoes at the door, arms stretched and aching, carefully picking the lock. With a small, barely audible "click," Rose finally unlocked the door. Grasping the handle, she turned it and made to step aside. Outside in the hallways, an alarm started blaring.

"Shit!" she roared, and retreated to the back of the cell. There was a rack at the right side, the walls were decorated with all types of torture devices and was splattered with blood. Kakashi was tied down to a table, burns, gashes, bruises, and a broken arm adorning his body, blood pooled everywhere.

Four men stepped inside the door and drew their weapons, grinning at her. Rushing towards one of them, she disarmed one of the men and made to knock him out, but was forced to twist into the air as three shuriken were thrown at her.

"Hyoton: Roga Nadare no Jutsu!" she yelled, and an avalanche of ice formed by several wolves rushed toward the four men.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" the four men all yelled. The wolves of ice hit only one of the men, who went down like a stone. Rose landed on the ground and stared hopelessly at the men. She was outmatched in numbers, strength, and experience.

Was she going to die?

No. No. No. She rushed at the men her kunai and shuriken flying.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" She yelled, sending balls of flame shooting at the men. The men dodged them, and she ducked under one of their blades only to be met with three kunai, which hit her in the chest. There were three blades, sailing toward her, one katana and to kunai, about to hit her chest, and then-

All of the men slumped to the ground, and there stood Sakumo Hatake, eyes blazing, the tip of his blade dark with blood.

* * *

Handing Sakumo her cloak to wrap Kakashi in, Rose healed the cuts caused by the kunai and bandaged her shallow cuts. Sakumo made to pick Kakashi up, but Rose's hand landed on his arm and she spoke.

"As much as you want to carry your son, you have to fight off the guards that know we're here."

Sakumo stared at her, then slowly nodded. Rose wrapped Kakashi in her black cloak, and stared at Sakumo.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes."

Rose opened the door and burst out, Sakumo close behind her, and the two flew into the hallway. Rose, carrying Kakashi, sprinted out the door, and the ninja caught up to Sakumo and began to attack. So, the White Fang of the Leaf turned around and brought hell to the people who _dared_ torture his _son._

* * *

Hopping from tree to tree, Rose looked down as Kakashi moaned in pain from the jolting and caught sight of a nearby cave.

"That will have to do," she muttered.

Laying Kakashi down on the cloak, Rose placed her hands on one of the large gashes and green light emanated from her hands, the wound slowly closing. Soon, Sakumo landed beside her, staring anxiously at his son, face splattered with blood.

"I don't have enough chakra to heal everything," Rose told her. "Make him swallow the clear liquid, and then put water, dry, and put salve on the burns," Rose told Sakumo, laying out the tools and continuing to heal. After healing most of the medium and large gashes, as well as the patch of flesh melted away by acid, Rose's face was white and pale from chakra loss.

"That's enough," Sakumo told her. Removing her hands from his chance, Rose sighed and removed her cloak from under Kakashi's limp body.

"He'll survive," Rose told him. "I'm going to wash this. Put yours under him, so he isn't lying on stone."

Gathering up the black cloak, Rose walked to a nearby stream, the sun just starting to rise, sending a brilliant golden glow onto the earth and tinging the clouds nearby a purple-pink. As she sat down to wash her cloak, Rose started sobbing. She felt a hand rubbing her back, and knew it was Sakumo.

"I killed someone today, Sakumo-san. I killed someone."

"You also saved some, Rose-kun. You killed someone who was torturing and aiming to kill a five-year-old, innocent, _child._ You didn't kill a person, you killed a monster."

"I killed someone. I ended someone's life."

"I know, Rose-kun. I know."

"Father?" Kakashi asked, voice small and hoarse.

"Your father's sleeping," Rose replied.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rose. Rose Kinshinki. I rescued you, with your father,"

"Do you have water?" He asked, then broke into a hoarse cough. A glass of water was handed to him, and he drank eagerly. As she reached to take the glass, Rose's hand brushed Kakashi's side, where an unhealed burn burst into pain. Terror swept through Kakashi as he remembered the hands that held the torches and flames to his side, that drove white hot metal into his skin.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed, crawling away from Rose's hand. The glass dropped to the ground and shattered, and a sound was building up in his throat, like a dying animal, and it burst out, Kakashi sobbing as he curled into a ball and rocked back and forth. Cautiously, Rose approached him and held him as he rocked and cried, until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Sakumo watched the two children, sleeping side by side, and wondered why Rose had risked her life to save them. Something about that hair of night and those golden eyes silver eyes poked at his memory, a memory too blurry for him to remember.

Who was Rose Kinshinki?

* * *

 **Yay! This is basically the first three chapters combined into one.**

 **Please, take the extra time to review. Just click on the button and say review. I really want them. If you didn't enjoy the story, you can flame me with whatever you want, but tell me why too, please?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Time Skip: Academy Entrance Test (they're all six)**

"Tousan, where's Rose-chan?" Kakashi asked. He sighed, staring up at the sky, wishing Rose would hurry up and arrive so they could arrive at the Academy.

"Kakashi-kun, she's going to come. Wait. Be patient."

"What's all that talk about me?" A voice said from above. The two Hatakes looked up to find Rose perched on top of the light post.

"ROSE, YOU'RE LATE! THE EXAMS START IN TEN MINUTES!" Kakashi yelled at her. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I got lost on the path of life."

"Liar," Kakashi muttered. The two glared at each other, then started laughing. Leaving Sakumo behind, they raced to the Academy (Kakashi won, much to Rose's chagrin) and got into line. Just as they skidded into place, someone crashed into Kakashi.

"Oi, watch it!" he yelled.

"Who are you, anyway?" Rose asked.

"I'm Obito Uchiha, and I'm going to become the next Hokage!" The new boy yelled. "I'm going to have my stone face carved into the rock, with my trademark googles and Sharingan!" Rose and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"If you wanna become Hokage, beat me first," Kakashi taunted Obito. Obito charged at Kakashi, who pinned him to the ground in a second, face in the dirt, Kakashi's knee pressed to his back. As Kakashi released him, he struggled to his feet.

"What about you?" He asked Rose, wiping the dirt off his face. "Riding on the coattails of the genius?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "Come on, fight me. You scared?" Obito asked. Before he realized she had moved, he was pinned to the ground. Again. As he got up, Obito opened his annoying mouth to talk again, but was interrupted by a clear sweet voice.

"Obito, what are you doing? Picking fights _again?_ " Rose turned around and saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, one purple stripe diagonally placed along each cheek, her hands on her hips disapprovingly.

"Hi, Rin," Kakashi greeted her in his usual stoic method.

"They started it!" Obito replied quickly, at the same time as Kakashi's greeting. A blush was making itself clear on his cheeks.

"No, you did," Rose protested. Just as the three students began to bicker, the proctor called Kakashi's name.

The proctors passed Kakashi and Rose quickly, hesitated but passed Rin, and almost refused Obito. Finally, in the end, four shadows were seen walking along the streets holding the results of their entrance test results, their laughter echoing out over the darkening streets of Konaha.

* * *

"Make the seal of confrontation, Hatake, Kinshinki. Good. Now, fight!"

Watching in awe, the other Academy students barely breathed as the two legendary geniuses, Rose Kinshinki and Kakashi Hatake, began another spar. The score was 3-2, with Kakashi in the lead. Springing forward with deadly grace and skill, Kakashi began a barrage of attacks almost too fast for the eye to see. Rose, however, dodged every blow but for two, which she managed to deflect with her arms. She was frustratingly quick, nimble and clever, Kakashi was attacking so skillfully that almost anyone else their age would lose to him in a minute. Suddenly, to the gasps of several Academy students, Kakashi's kick finally struck Rose in the side. After laying there for a few seconds, Rose leapt up, narrowly avoided another attack, and continued to dodge the attacks. The only sign of pain she showed was when she rolled to avoid a low kick, wincing when her side hit the ground.

Kakashi only attacked. He was strong and fast, so that it was seemingly impossible to attack _him_ as he unleashed kick after punch toward _you._ Thus, his attack also served as a defense, an ultimate one hard to break. He was like a wolf.

Rose defended. She was nimble and clever, dodging and blocking every blow until she found the perfect opening in the opponent's defense and struck, decimating them with a single, unexpected, powerful blow. She was like a snake.

Even the instructors were in awe as the young children continued to battle. Kakashi attacked, Rose dodged, her side injury becoming more and more obvious as the battle dragged on.

Suddenly, her fist flashed out, striking Kakashi in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into the air with the force of her punch. On top of him in an instant, Rose held a kunai to his heart. The students began cheering, the instructors clapped. Kakashi fake scowled at Rose, who playfully smiled back, and they headed to their usual shady spot under one of the trees as another battle began.

"It's 3-3 now, Kakashi."

"Hmph," he replied, a stoic grumpy six year old. They watched the fight, much more anticlimactic than theirs, in silence. Rin Nohara vs. Kurenai Yuhi

"Look, your girlfriend's winning!" Rose nudged Kakashi, mischief gleaming in her eyes.

"She's. Not. My. Girlfriend!"

"Aw, come on! You see how she looks at you! And she's pretty, too. Come on, you're _blushing!_ "

Indeed, a pink tinge had made its way above the mask, but not for the reasons Rose thought.

"It's because Obito-baka likes her, not me, and even if Rin-chan likes me, I still like-"

"Obito-kun?"

"EW, ROSE, SHUT UP!" Rose disolved into a fit of giggles, Kakashi glaring at her intently.

"Joking, Kakashi-baka, I was joking," Rose told him, then paused. "But it would make a really good love triangle, right?"

"I was going to say no one."

"I bet you like Rin."

"I do not!"

In the middle of their bickering, Rose and Kakashi looked up to find Obito standing there.

"Bakashi, it's time for lunch. And Rin-chan doesn't like you!"

* * *

Laughing, the three students joined Rin, standing at the entrance to the Academy.

"No, Hokage-sama. You can't be serious."

"I am completely and absolutely serious. Do you see how gifted they are? Rose Kinshinki knows as much Jutsu as an average Chuunin, Rin's medical jutsu and knowledge are staggering, Obito Uchiha's taijutsu is slightly above average and he knows a few Katon Jutsu, and Kakashi's hand-to-hand fighting is just..." The Third Hokage shook his head. "Any time they spend in the Academy is a waste. Kakashi will be the perfect short range attacker, Rose the long range, Obito the assister to everything, and Rin the brains. Do you see how perfect the team is? Do you see how they interact with each other, see how well they know each other?"

"Hokage-sama, they're _five_!"

"All of them have gone through things much worse than what a six year old should go through, Minato. Help them heal, take them so that they can grow together as a team.

Silence.

Then, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

* * *

"Early graduation?"

"No way, we're five!"

"But Kakashi and Rose..."

"No way, Obito and Rin aren't like them!"

Whispers swept through the students as Rose, Kakashi, Rin, and Obito were led out of the classroom by the Hokage's Elite Jonin. Silently, the four followed the Jonin up to the principle's office. Opening the door, the Jonin stepped in, followed by the four students

"Hokage-sama, the students," the Jonin told him. The Hokage whispered to the Jonin, examining them intensely, but Rose's eyes were fixed on the blond-haired man lounging on the couch, eyes cerulean blue, tossing a odd three-pronged kunai up and down.

"Kakashi, Obito, Rin, _look_!" She hissed.

"What?" Obito asked.

"It's the Yellow Flash of the Leaf!"

Rin stared, then let out a noise of appreciative amazement and awe. Even Kakashi looked impressed, eyebrows raised, examining the man with a tilted head signaling extreme interest.

"Huh?" Obito asked, scratching the top of his head.

"Minato Namikaze, the only known masterer of the Flying Thunder God technique!" Rose whisper-exclaimed.

"What's that?"

"Really, Obito!" Rin shook her head disapprovingly. "Minato Namikaze is one of the most skilled Jonin in this age! He has won battles in the war single-handedly with his famous teleportation technique, the Flying Thunder God technique!" Seeing Obito's confused face, she sighed. "For example, if he was fighting a enemy ninja with hand-to-hand combat and his ally unleashed a powerful jutsu on both of them, Minato-san could throw that kunai somewhere else and appear there, unscathed by the attack, while his opponent gets hit by the jutsu!" Obito scratched his head, perplexed. "Lets just say it like this," she groaned. "You reach for a candy with a thorn behind it, but you reach for it and a string tied to it yanked it away and your hand lands on the thorn. The string is like the knife he throws to teleport away, and he's the candy."

"Oooohhhhhh!"

Rin giggled, Rose sighed, and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

They looked up to find Minato shaking with silent laughter, The Third Hokage shaking his head, and the Jonin hiding a smile. Silence filled the room. Finally, Obito frowned.

"Whadya want with us, you old geezers?" He asked.

"OBITO! SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Rose yelled.

"Ah! ow! OW, I get it, I get it, but he is old-OW! OK, OK, STOP!" Rose released his ear and glared. Rin giggled again, while Kakashi remained stoically boring.

"Students, students!" Sarutobi finally yelled after about ten minutes of bickering. "Create a clone." They glanced at each other, than Rin stepped forward, and with average chakra control, created a clone. Obito placed his hands together, strained, and finally created one. Kakashi and Rose stepped forward at the same time and produced a shadow clone, both of which poofed away as they stepped backwards. Minato leaned over and whispered to the Third Hokage, than stood up and approached them.

"Rose, can you list a list of Jutsu you know?"

Rose looked up at him suspiciosly.

"Why should I?"

"At least tell me your affinity."

Rose sighed.

"You do know that I'm a Kinshinki, correct?" Minato nodded. "Well, Kinshinki's don't have an element at birth. The gain of an element happens when the Golden Sharingan activates, and copies immediately the first element it sees, no matter if it's Kekkai Gekkai or even secret clan Jutsu." She took a deep breath. "I was attacked. I mean, my family was. When I was three. And he tried to murder my mother and I. He was an ice affinity. He murdered my mother, and than tried to murder me."

"And then?"

"Someone saved me. I don't know who. A man with silver hair stabbed him in the back, and left."

"But how does that relate to your element?"

"Oh, you idiot!" Kakashi and Rin gaped, Rose was acting like _Obito._ "My Sharingan activated when my parents were killed, and my element is ice! I can perform mostly Ice Jutsu, but I have a few Water Jutsu and Wind Jutsu. I copied a few Katon, from my Uchiha father."

"Ah."

An uncomfortable silence fell.

"Kakashi, how about you?"

"Well, the standard. A few earth style, fire style, and a few other things. I'm trying to perfect a lightning technique."

"Obito?"

"The usual fire jutsu."

"Rin?"

"Basic Genjutsu and Healing Jutsu."

Minato nodded, then whispered something to the Third Hokage, who smiled approvingly. Out of his pocket, he pulled out four gleaming Genin headbands.

"Congratulations, you four. You are now officially Genin of the Hidden Leaf. You will be in a four-man team with Minato, and will start going on missions after a month of training."

Rin stared, wide-eyed, at Minato, then smiled her gentle smile. Obito jumped up and down, screaming about how he was _finally a ninja!_ Rose was nudging Kakashi, deviously smiling, while Kakashi blushed slightly and turned his face away.

"Don't celebrate yet," Minato warned. Obito stopped jumping up and down to stare at him.

"First, you have to pass _my test._ " he paused. "Be at Training Ground 3 in ten minutes. If you fail the test, you return to the Academy."

Then, he vanished.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Team Minato was assembled at the meeting point. Rose had her new katana strapped to her back, explosion tags, smoke bombs, stink bombs, shuriken, and kunai stashed in his stack. Kakashi already had his katana, shorter than Rose's, grasped in his hand.

"Your goal is to get one of these two bells," he told them, holding the bells in his hand and then strapping them to his belt. "The people who don't get one of the bells go back to the Academy."

Rose and Kakashi exchanged worried glances, then glanced at Obito and Rin, who stared back.

"You begin... now!"

Rose, Kakashi, and Rin vanished. However, Obito began immediately to attack the Yellow Flash, who casually, almost playfully dodged every attack.

"Kakashi, there's no way one of us is going to be able to beat him alone."

"I know. We should work together, let Obito and Rin fail."

"Kakashi!" Rose scolded him. "When have you _ever_ heard of a two man team? We have to work together. All of us."

"She's right," Rin's voice told him from behind. "I have a plan."

Rose and Kakashi both fell silent, attentively staring at Rin.

"Listen: Kakashi, you have to create a Shadow Clone to engage with Minato, since you have the best Taijutsu. At that time, you must tell Obito to run away, toward us, but using a complicated route."

"He's too stupid!" Kakashi interrupted.

"Listen! When Obito is out of range, Rose should unleash a mass-destruction Jutsu, with explosions or something. Then, Kakashi's clone gets destroyed, and hopefully Minato-sensei is defeated!"

"Good idea!" Rose agreed. Slowly, Kakashi nodded. Then, with a small poof of smoke, he created a shadow clone.

"Go, Kakashi!" Rose hissed. Clone Kakashi leapt forward, and charged toward Minato. Out of the corner of his mouth, he muttered to Obito.

"Run. I'm a Clone. Rose is going to unleash Jutsu," he told him. Obito hesitated, than nodded and sprinted away. Clone Kakashi twisted and turned, avoiding blows from Minato, wishing Rose would hurry up. Suddenly, three twin voices rang in the air.

"Hyoten: Ikkaku Hakugei!" **(Ice Release: One Horned White Whale)** Three whales made entirely out of ice arched gracefully in the air, the air around it forming tiny, sharp pieces of ice, and all three whales crashed into the ground with an enormous crash, ice shards flying everywhere. Rose intently stared at the patch of ground where Minato used to be, waiting for the dust to clear. Suddenly, she felt the nearly silent kunai whiz past her face and land quietly in the wood behind her, and turned around just in time to block a blow from Minato's kunai with her left arm, shoving her arm sideways so the cut would go deep. Kakashi, katana unsheathed, lunged into combat, while Rose darted in and out, blocking blows and distracting Minato from Kakashi as he pressed with the attack. Obito appeared behind Minato, and formed six hand signs.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" He yelled. Hearing this, Kakashi and Rose leapt backwards as a ball of flame enveloped Minato. Or the place where Minato used to be. Minato's kunai sailed behind Obito and he appeared, seized his arms, pinning them behind his body as they crashed onto the ground.

"Stop, or he dies!" Minato yelled, kunai to Obito's throat. Slowly, Rose and Kakashi dropped their weapons. _Now, Rin!_ Kakashi screamed silently. Indeed, Rin appeared behind Minato and grasped at his bells, a fingertip brushing the cool metal before he whirled around, releasing Obito. Two blades were coming towards him, but he just grinned that _frustratingly cocky grin_ and leapt into the air, launching two normal kunai at Obito and Rin, who narrowly dodged. The four students converged on Minato and attempted to overcome him with numbers, but he fought back all of them easily. Suddenly, he disappeared.

"This is hopeless," Rose moaned. "He just calmly avoids everything we do!"

"Wait," Rin muttered. "Rose, use your Sharingan to see where Minato is." She did so, and sensed his position. "I have a plan. A good one."

"What?"

"Here," came Minato's voice. A bound and gagged Kakashi was struggling on the floor behind them, bright red with anger. "You lose."

Obito dropped his kunai, Rose her katana, and Rin held her hands in the hair. However, her eyes were fixed on Kakashi's bound body with a look of intense concentration. As the entire forest fell silent, Rose closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes.

Spinning rapidly, a Sharingan peered out of her eyes, gold as honey.

Minato and Obito gasped, the former turned his head to avoid looking into her eyes, thinking she was about to cast a Genjutsu. Instead, Rose placed her hand, palm up, and shut it into a fist. Rin clapped her hands together and shut her eyes.

"Release!" She called. The form of Kakashi's body dissolved into nothingness, and the real Kakashi was revealed, fist clenched around the bells. Minato's eyes widened and he teleported away, but then, Kakashi held up one of the two bells, torn from it's string.

"We win, Minato-sensei!" Obito catcalled, jumping up and down with glee. The four students all had scratches, Rose a gash along her arm, but they reveled in their success.

"How? You only got one bell. Only Kakashi passes!" Minato asked, stepping out of the cover of a clump of bushes. Obito scratched his head, confused.

"Minato-sensei, there's no such thing as a one-man team!" Rose protested. Minato sighed.

"Good job, students. You all pass. Welcome to Team Minato!" He turned to walk away. "Be at the training grounds at eight tomorrow," he told them. "And don't be late!" He added, glaring at Obito and Rose.

"YOU CREEPY STALKER!" Obito screamed after him, only to get hammered over the head by Rose.

"Let's go get lunch," Rin muttered. "Rose, let me fix that wound."

After Rin healed all of the wounds, Rose, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin all walked jovially toward the Ichiraku Ramen stand. On their way, they met a large group of Academy Students.

"Guys?" Asuma asked, staring at the headbands tied to their foreheads.

"We're Genin now. Our Jonin leader is Minato-sensei," Obito bragged. The other students could only stare in awe as the five-year-olds, two years below the average age to become a Genin, sat down at the Ichiraku Ramen stand, ordered six bowls of Ramen (for four people?), and began to eat.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter, and please, please, please, please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't edited. Let's just say I ran into a writer's block.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would have like died because of her uselessness. Seriously.**

* * *

"Tousan, tousan!" Kakashi yelled, sprinting into the house and excitedly opening the door. The sky was growing darker outside, the looks of a thunderstorm brewing outside.

No response.

"Tousan, where are you?" He asked, grasping his headband tightly in his hand, prepared to show it to his father. "Hello?"

Silence.

"Tousan?" Kakashi asked. Slowly, he walked from door to door, checking for his silver-haired father, peaking into each room as the sun sunk into it's bed of fluffy clouds, tinted scarlet, gold, orange, and salmon pink as the sky turned into a black cloak, splattered with colors of unimaginable beauty. Kakashi continued searching, until he reached the last room. Sakumo's office, embellished with a crystal doorknob. He carefully grasped the gleaming iridescent doorknob, which gleamed brightly as the last beam of light before neverending darkness swept over the sky, which was dark, dark gray, turning black. Rain began to fall, and thunder roared above, shaking the sky with it's force.

Turning the knob, he stepped inside. It was pitch black, the sky completely darkened, and he blinked a few times to get used to the dark. A jagged knife of light and electricity ripped through the dark curtain of the sky illuminating the room through the large spacious windows. As the light ripped through the windows and filtered into the room, the room was lit with divine light, illuminating Sakumo's body, curled up on the carpet, the White Fang Saber buried to the hilt in his chest. Beside him lay a piece of paper. ' **My daughter was almost killed today in action. You saved my life and nearly killed her! I would rather die than have my wife and my daughter put in danger! GO KILL YOURSELF, TRAITOR!'**

Kakashi sank to his knees, kneeling beside Sakumo's limp body, mind and body numb, soul shattered in every way possible.

* * *

"Where's Kakashi?" Rose asked, a worried crease in her brow. "It's not like him to be late.

Rin shrugged, fidgeting, and Obito was unusually quiet, staring at the sky. Minato rubbed his neck and frowned. His usually bright, jovial eyes were dark and tinted with worry.

"Maybe Bakashi overslept for once," Obito suggested. "Let's go to his house and wake him up."

"Where even is his house?" Rin asked.

"I know where it is," Rose offered. "But is it polite to just intrude into his house and yell his wits out, _Obito_?"

"We should go," Minato told them, surprising everyone. "We need to see what's up."

Everyone nodded, following their sensei to the Hatake Compound. It was a large, beautiful house, with a small koi pond and training ground in the backyard. As they approached the enormous double-doors, Obito pounded on the door loudly.

"KA-KA-SHI!" He yelled loudly, causing Minato, Rin, and Rose to wince and cover their ears. No response.

"KAAAAAAA-KAAAAAAAA-SHIIIIIIIIIII!" He called again.

No response.

"Aw, darn it, let's just go in!" he griped, turning the doorknob and stepping inside the compound.

"Wait, Obito," Rin protested, "What if he's like, taking a bath?"

"Well, you'd like that, right?" Rose asked, waggling her eyebrows. Rin blushed bright red and sent one of her rare glares at Rose. Striding past the open door, following Obito, Rose stepped into the Hatake Compound just as Obito's voice rang through the compound.

"Guys, he's not in his room!" He yelled. Minato's eyes were scanning the premises, as though expecting an attack. Pacing among the hallways, Rose opened and shut doors, softly calling Kakashi's name. Suddenly, Obito's voice, unnaturally quiet and somber, sounded from a nearby room.

"Guys. Come here. Now," he told them. Rose ran toward the sound, to Sakumo's office, the crystal doorknob gleaming in the sunlight filtering through the window. Stepping inside, Minato and Rin close behind her, Rose blinked as the enormous windows let in the glaring sun, blinding her. When her vision cleared, she felt her heart scream.

There lay Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang of the Leaf, saber in his heart, an unconscious Kakashi laying beside him.

"Sakumo-san…" she murmured, dropping down on her knees beside Sakumo's body. Behind her, Rin and Obito stood, gaping. Minato was by her side in an instant, lifting up Kakashi tenderly, pity and sorrow in his cerulean blue eyes.

"We have to take him to the hospital."

"Sakumo-san…" Rose murmured, again. She stood up, shakily, and glanced toward Rin and Obito. Their eyes were filled with horror, with shock. _It's their first time experiencing death,_ she realized. Hysteria bubbled up in her, unexplainable, dead hysteria, caused by the blow of grief. She let out a dead, hollow laugh, seeing their shock, her own grief overwhelming her as she stared at the body. Sakumo Hatake. White Fang of the Leaf. Almost like a father, a father that she never had. She laughed again, and then ran, ran from this room, ran from reality. Ran back to a home that was not a home, but a lonely cottage where no one but the wind and the trees lived.

* * *

"Where's Bakashi? Is he not coming again?" Obito asked, ignoring Minato's orders to warm up and idly sitting on one of the rocks next to the training ground. Rin and Rose jogged around the lake in silence, both turning to frown at Obito when they jogged into his view.

"You should be running, you know!" Rose told him. Facial expressions were rarer, after Sakumo died, her face stonier, but her eyes always glimmering with happiness, sadness, or laughter, in a language only those closest to her could understand. Disapprovingly glittering with a hint of laughter, Obito noted, studying her eyes. As Rin and Rose turned the corner, Obito frowned again.

"Why isn't Bakashi coming?" He asked, staring at Minato while scratching his head.

"I'm right here. Stop talking about me."

"Kakashi! Why're here?"

"Didn't you just ask why I wasn't here?" He asked, staring around at the training field. "And shouldn't you be running?"

"Kakashi!" Rose yelled, sprinting the last few feet and running towards him, happiness written on her face. Rin lingered behind her, blushing, and Obito rolled his eyes as she averted her eyes from Kakashi's back. Among the happy commotion, though, Kakashi's face didn't show a flicker of happiness, wariness, or even his usual stoic silence. Instead, it was a blank mask, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"What's wrong, Kakashi?" Rin finally asked, as the commotion died down.

"Ninja," he told them, teeth gritting with what only could be disapproval, "do not show emotion."

Silence met this odd statement.

"Well," Minato muttered, breaking the silence. "Let's start an exercise. Capture this scroll from me and return it to the memorial stones over there, all of you should work as a team."

Rin and Obito nodded while Rose examined her nails and Kakashi's face remained carefully blank.

"Ready, set, go!" Minato yelled, and vanished.

"Darn it!" Rose cursed, closing her eyes and opening them to reveal the Golden Sharingan, spinning rapidly before stopping suddenly.

"Hey, Rose!" Obito suddenly asked, brows furrowed. "How do you have _Golden_ Sharingan? Isn't that impossible?" Rose lifted an eyebrow, a smile gracing her lips.

"I'm surprised it took you that long to ask that!" Rose replied, glancing around for any trace of Minato. "Let's just say that my father was Uchiha, and my mother Senju."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah."

"So that's what Kinshinki is…" He murmured. Suddenly, Rose outstretched a hand and pointed at a spot about fifty feet away, thick with trees and undergrowth.

"He's over there. Kakashi, ambush him immediately. Obito, circle around him from the left side and attack Minato when he's distracted with a long distance attack. I'll circle from the right side, Rin, follow Kakashi and _stay concealed._ Be in sight of one of us and Minato and be ready to cast genjutsu."

"Shouldn't I ambush Minato close-range though?"

"Since when could you take Minato close range?"

"Rose, remember, you told _Kakashi_ to ambush him first. When Kakashi is fighting Minato-"

"Obito, you should _listen to your squadron leader._ Ninja must always obey their squadron leader." Kakashi snarled with sudden ferocity.

"But I'm right!"

"It's against the rules. _Listen to Rose_."

"No, Kakashi. He's right. I'm not the leader, I'm your equal."

Silence.

"Scatter, guys!"

Kakashi sprinted towards Minato's position, while Rose shuushined away and appeared in the forest, east of Kakashi and Minato's position, Rin and Obito doing the same. Kakashi hopped onto the trees, spotting Minato's bright yellow hair, and lunged downward, White Fang Saber grasped in his hand. Attacking with newfound skill and ferocity, Kakashi managed to get past his guard and whirled toward him, blades singing, slicing two small gashes into his side before Minato shoved him away. Eyes lighting with slightly delightly surprise, Minato charged at Kakashi, kunai outstretched. Suddenly, with a crack of branches and a cry of shock, Obito came crashing down from the tree above them and was flying head over heels toward them. Righting himself just in time, Obito landed heavily on his feet and charged at Minato, who suddenly flashed away and appeared behind Obito, pressing his heel into his back and pinning his arms together, forcing him to the ground.

"Stand down, Kakashi. You're out. Move, and, in a real situation, Obito would be killed" Minato told them.

"No."

"What?" Obito and Minato asked at the same time. Kakashi surged toward Minato, who stared in shock as Kakashi ran toward him, hand reaching toward the scroll. Just as his fingers brushed the gilded top, Minato performed three hand signs, Obito vanishing from their sight. Leaping backwards, he teleported away, appearing behind Kakashi, blue eyes burning with fire.

"You would have sacrificed Obito, Kakashi? Obito, for the mission?" He asked, anger lacing his words as Minato's attacks flashed out, faster and harder than ever.

"The mission comes first."

"Do you really think that?"

"I don't wish to be like my father. Forgotten at best, hated at worst, a miserable fool who only had the choice of dying to escape his wretched life."

"Sakumo-san saved six lives and sacrificed his mission!"

"The mission comes first."

Their blades met, and Minato's eyes were gleaming with anger. Suddenly, moving faster than even Rose's Sharingan could see, his leg shot out and swept Kakashi's feet from beneath him, pinning him down, his foot crushing Kakashi's cheek.

"Kakashi!" Rose yelled, worry and anger mingling in her voice. She landed beside Minato, who crushed Kakashi's face further into the ground. A cold kunai touched his throat.

"Stop, or he dies."

Rose froze. Rin stood up from the undergrowth.

"Do you see what they would give to you?" Minato asked, his voice a deadly hiss. "They would give the mission for your safety, and you care only about the mission, the stupid, damn mission. If this had been a real mission, Obito would be dead-"

"Kakashi, TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT SAKUMO-SAN!" Rose interrupted, her still-golden Sharingan glittering with anger.

"No. He was a traitor and a rule breaker, not worthy of his legendary title."

"KAKASHI! TAKE THAT BACK!" Rose yelled, stalking towards him.

"Rose, stop it. Let me deal with this." Minato told them. "Guys, go have lunch. Obito's at the memorial stone. I'm going to talk to Kakashi here."

A pause.

Then, two sets of feet thumped along the ground, further and further away. Still, Minato's foot pressed into Kakashi's cheek.

"Your father was an honorable man." Minato finally murmured, his voice distant.

"No."

"There was an explosion. They were running out of the building, their scroll in hand. The building collapsed. With the scroll in hand, he could not save his friends. So he threw it away, saving his entire squad instead of the mission. Six people owe their lives to him."

"And thousands will die because of him. Traitor."

"Kakashi, there are things more important than blindly following rules. There's trust, happiness, teamwork. There's your friends."

Silence. Minato took the foot of Kakashi's cheek and got off him. Slowly raising himself onto his feet, Kakashi dusted himself off and turned his head to stare at Minato, a shoeprint formed of dirt and mud outlined on his mask and cheek. Icy cold and emotionless, his eyes were black as night as he shook his head.

"That's what my father believed, Minato-sensei. Look where he is now."

"Kakashi, that was because of how important his mission was. What he did was honorable and saved his squad-"

"Minato, look at his grave. _Look at his grave._ "

Minato followed Kakashi's rapid footsteps to the a small, gray stone, sticking out of the ground. Nothing else marked the spot where the great hero lay.

"I dug this. This was all he got. All he deserved. There was no funeral, no mourners, because he _did not follow the rules._ What is he, in the eyes of all the citizens of Konoha? He is a traitor, ruining the lives of their children. And I? I am also a traitor, a rule breaker. He ruined my life, he ruined everyone's life. Would it not be for him, the lives of people lost yesturday, and the day before that, and the day before that, those lives would not have been lost." Kakashi turned his head and spat at grave. "Traitor."

Minato shut his eyes in grief.

"Kakashi-"

But by the time he opened his eyes, Kakashi had already vanished.

* * *

 **AN: I honestly don't think Kakashi hated his father that much in the anime, but I'm making him do so now.**

 **Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! Ssg998 here. Sorry for the late update, I've been busy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. yet. muahahahahahhahah**

 **JK**

* * *

"Your first mission is to-"

"What will it be? An A-rank? A S-rank? After all, we're elite ni-" Obito interjected.

"SHUT UP, OBITO!" Rose yelled.

Minato and the Third Hokage exchanged glances, before Hiruzen began speaking again.

"Your first mission is to… capture this lost cat, Dora. Red bow on left ear, dirt brown fur, and medium sized."

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Obito yelled.

"Obito, I swear to Kami…" Rose muttered.

"WE'RE ELITE NINJA! WHERE'S OUR S-RANK MISSIONS?"

"Obito, stop it, you're disrespecting Hokage-sama! Please, Obito!" Rin told him.

"EXCUSE ME, THEY'RE DISRESPECTING ME-OW! OW! OW! OK OK, I'LL STOP-OW! ROSE, STOP!"

"Guys, shut up."

"You shut up, Bakashi!"

"Why you-"

"Students. Students. Come on, let's go find this cat."

Hiruzen smiled after the four students as they filed out of the door, Rin anxiously glancing at him and then at Obito, Kakashi gloriously bored, Obito and Rose fuming. They make a good team, except Rose and Obito need a damper on those arguments…

Glancing around to make sure no one was looking, Hiruzen reached under his hat and pulled out Icha Icha Paradise and immersed himself in "literature."

* * *

"Just you wait, Bakashi! I'll find the cat first!"

"As if."

"Split up and go find the cat, guys. Stop wasting time." Rose muttered, stretching.

"You don't have to be so harsh, Rose!" Obito whined.

"Yes, I do."

"Obito, please go, or I won't get home on time!" Rin begged.

"Oh, ok, Rin. Got it!"

The four students zoomed in different directions, searching for a dirt colored cat. Finally, Minato thought, sitting down at a nearby bench. However, not five minutes passed when the four students trooped back into view, Obito hugging close to his chest a clawing, screeching, yowling cat, scratches opening gaping red cheek.

"Done already, guys?" Minato asked, rubbing a hand across his face and standing up.

"Yeah! I asked some old ladies where she was, and they told me, and Rose used Sharingan to find her exact position, and we caught her! It was easy!"

"The next one may be harder, focus."

"All right, Kakashi-kun! Guys, stop arguing! Lets go!"

* * *

 **Three Hours Later:**

"Hokage-sama, there's no more missions," the Jonin told him, rifling through the stacks of parchment beside his table.

"What?" Hiruzen asked, looking up from his paperwork, eyes wide.

"There's no more D-rank missions for any of the Genin teams to do. Team Minato has finished the entire day's missions."

"Really? I don't believe it." Stalking over to the table where stacks of D-rank missions lay in wait, Hiruzen filed through paper after paper, almost all of them bearing the Finished stamp with Team Minato written beneath it.

"It's only their first day!" He exclaimed, astonished. Glancing back to Minato, who grinned at him, then at Obito, who was jumping up in down in silent exuberation, then and Rin, who was whispering to Kakashi, who was smiling slightly, with a blush on her face, and at Rose, glaring at Obito while he jumped around. And it looks like they're not even tired.

"How did you guys get so many missions finished?" He asked, causing Obito to stop his celebrations.

"Oh, well, for the searching ones, we used Rose's Sharingan, and for the carrying ones, we let Kakashi do all the work and Kakashi and Rose made Shadow Clones for everything!" Obito bragged. Glancing at Minato, who nodded in confirmation of the Uchiha's claims, Hiruzen gathered the papers together and shoved them inside his desk, taking out four pieces of paper and handing them to the students.

"Go to Narumi-chan for your payment. You're dismissed for today, report back here tomorrow at eight am."

"What? It's only twelve!" Rose exclaimed.

"You've done enough missions."

"Alright! Guys, let's go have some ramen!" Rin cheered. "Your treat, sensei!"

"What? Wait-"

"YAHOO! SENSEI'S TREATING RAMEN, SENSEI'S TREATING RAMEN!" Obito yelled, running in circles around Minato while repetitively doing the nice guy pose.

Sighing, Minato walked out of the Hokage's office, followed by a stoic Kakashi, a smiling Rin and Rose, and a cheering but soon silenced Obito.

* * *

Ten bowls of ramen, sixteen arguments, and two concussions later, Team Minato filed out of the Ichiraku Ramen stand, thoroughly satisfied, two red bumps raised on Obito's head.

"I'm going training," Kakashi told no one in particular, shuunshining to their normal training ground. Rose followed, but Obito glanced at Rin, who looked innocently back.

"You want to just go, maybe, training together?"

"Yeah, let's go with Kakashi and Rose!"

"Wait-"

Rin had already vanished.

"Aw, come on…" Obito muttered, his cheeks tinged pink, before disappearing.

* * *

"Team Minato is assembled, no?" Hiruzen asked the ninja as they filed into his door. There was Minato-san, Kakashi-kun, Rose, Rin, and-

"Where's Obito?" He asked.

"Late, just like always," Kakashi replied.

"Well, we can just go on with the mission explanation without him. I'm sure you guys can explain it to him once you get started."

"Mission explanation? Why? Won't we be just be doing another D-rank?" Rose asked, tilting her head and regarding Hiruzen with a questioning stare.

"Actually, no. You'll be doing a C-rank. Are you sure Obito isn't here yet?"

"WAIT! WAIT! I'M HERE! I'M HERE! DON'T LEAVE ME OUT!" A familiar voice yelled as a figure sailed through the window, thankfully open, and landed beside Rose, stumbling and careening into her.

"Obito Uchiha, ready to serve!"

"You're late, idiot," Kakashi muttered, piercing him with a glare.

"You're the idiot!" Then, as Obito saw the parchment in Hiruzen's hands, he groaned. "Not another D-rank! I've had enough of that already!"

"It's not a D-rank, Obito-kun." Hiruzen told him in a exasperated tone.

"Huh? Then what is it?"

"It's a C-rank. You'll be escorting this group of Iwa nin carrying a missive to another village."

"Wait, Hokage-sama! Isn't it much too early to give them another C-rank?" Minato asked, eyes wide with apprehension.

"No, Minato-san. I don't imagine you'll want to have Obito-kun doing another D-rank, right?"

"I suppose you're right, Hokage-sama."

"Do you have all your gear?"

"Yes, sensei!" Four voices chorused.

"Do you have all your supplies?"

"Yes, sensei!"

"Then let's go!"

Running in peaceful silence, with the four Iwa nin in the middle, Minato at the front, Kakashi and Rose at the back, and Obito and Rin on the right and left side, respectively, the group of ninja covered distance quickly. At this rate, we should be at the village be sundown, Minato thought, glancing around the forest they were running through before facing forward.

"Sensei, don't you feel the chakra?" Rin asked as she sprinted up to run beside him, brown eyes shining with concern.

"Rin, I don't feel any chakra. Do you think it's just Rose? Her chakra amounts are large, maybe she's letting some come out."

"Maybe," she admitted, sounding thoroughly unconvinced. Minato glanced around at the forest again, before turning to look at Rin.

"Go back to your position, Rin. If you sense anything else, tell me."

"Alright, sensei."

Suddenly, several hours later, Minato felt a large surge of chakra-no, chakras. Many entities, he guessed, eyes darting around and around as he counted the bodies of chakra. At least… fifteen… of them.

"Guys, lets stop for a break!" Minato yelled, meaningfully glancing at his team. As they nodded and sat down on a log heavily with the Iwa Minato paced towards them.

"We've got followers." He murmured.

"Followers?" Obito asked.

"Shush. Listen to me. Obito and Rose, we're going to hold them back while Kakashi and Rin, you guys run to the village. It should be only a few miles away. Protect the Iwa nin!"

"Sensei, are you sure you don't need my assistance?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I'll be able to hold them off. And I've got Rose to help."

"And me!" Obito yelled.

"Shut up!" Rose hissed.

"Let's continue sprinting. When we get a bit closer, I'll tell you to run, and then you run, got it?"

"Yes, sensei!" the four students chorused. Worry shadowed Minato's heart as he glanced at the students, but he shut it away and continued the journey.

After all, the mission came first.

"RUN!" Minato bellowed, Rose whirling around to meet the first katana, Obito ducking under another blow. As Kakashi and Rin spirited away, Rose subtly began to dart in and out of trees as she prepared to launch jutsu.

"Obito! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Minato bellowed as Obito began to engage in direct combat with someone twice his size.

"You're just a little brat," the ninja sneered, as Obito was driven backwards by another powerful strike, his two arms knocked to the side. "Prepare to die!" As his kunai sailed down toward Obito's chest, Rose suddenly saw Sakumo with the White Chakra Sabre in his chest, her older brother with his throat slit by Bloody Mist ninja-

"NO!" She screamed, launching herself towards Obito. _Damn it, damn it, I can't make it in time!_ Minato thought desperately, his hands full with the other nin surrounding him, his clones beside him, the clash of metal ringing through the forest. Rose shoved Obito out of the way and her eyes blazed with fear as the kunai sailed toward her chest. Flying through the air, Obito could only watch as his teammate and savior met Death in the eye. _Why am I so useless?_ He asked himself. _Why? Kakashi and Rose and Rin-why are they always saving me?_

 _Why can't I save them for once?_

 _I must save her, I must save her, I must save her-_

As the world slowed down, Obito glanced toward Minato, teleporting from one place to another, trying to reach Rose in time.

So, as his eyes locked on the kunai Minato threw in desperation at Rose's attacker while overwhelmed by opponents, Obito disappeared in a flash of yellow light and appeared next to the special three-pronged kunai, his tanto slicing across the soft skin of Rose's attacker's neck.

Rose stared in awe at the fallen nin, then at Obito's eyes.

"Obito! Your eyes!"

"What?"

"They've activated. Your… Sharingan!"

* * *

 **Yea, it's kinda short, but I hope you enjoyed! Please read and review!**


End file.
